black_firefandomcom-20200216-history
Weapons
What is a Weapon? A weapon is an instrument of death. A tool of bloodshed. Meant only to be used in conflict. As such, the various weapons developed over the many centuries of battle are extremely dangerous, and thus require a great deal of training to use safely and effectively. Most intelligent creature spend their entire lives familiarizing themselves with one, yet adventurers must master several to be successful. Weapon Groups Though weapons vary greatly, they can be arranged into groups or families, based on similar designs or function. Warriors who are trained with one weapon, such as a longsword, often find themselves familiar with the other weapons of their perspective groups. Weapon Size and Functionality The size of a weapon effects the functionality of its use. One-handed weapons are perfectly designed and balanced, and thus provide no benefit or harm to its wielder. Light weapons are lighter in weight and easier to wield in combat, however the lack of strength and substance also mean the weapon does not strike as hard or as deep. Light weapons provide a +2 bonus to attack rolls. Two-handed weapons are heavy and cumbersome, however the striking force of these weapons are much greater. Two-handed weapons provide a +2 bonus to damage rolls. Damage Types Weapons do varies types of damage, based off of their design. Knowledge of the different types of damage is crucial to an adventurer's survival. Nonlethal weapons render opponents unconscious without endangering their lives. Bludgeoning weapon are blunt force damage dealer, and thus they are designed to do more direct damage to a target. Piercing weapons are precision damage dealers, and thus they are designed to inflict massive damage on critical rolls. Slashing weapons are designed to shred a target, and thus it is easier to inflict a critical rolls attack with them. Weapon Groups As mentioned, weapons can be organized into "families" known as weapon groups. Adventurers familiarize themselves with any number of these weapon groups, allowing them to maximize their combat prowess by using the right weapon for the right situation. Melee Weapon Groups Melee weapons are those used for close combat. Melee weapons are held and swung. Wielders of melee weapons must rely on their Strength to determine the power of their attacks. Unarmed Group The most basic form of a melee weapon is an unarmed strike. A clenched fist, an errant elbow, or a round-house kick can all be unarmed strike. All classes are proficient with the Unarmed Group. * Unarmed Strike: One-handed Weapon, Bludgeoning Damage/ Nonlethal (1d4), Critical Range 20, Critical Damage (Max) Axe Group Axes are sharp slashing weapons and one of the first weapons developed by intelligent creatures. Though the axe has many forms and specialised uses, it generally consists of an axe head with a handle. * Hand Axe: Light Weapon, Slashing Damage (+2 to attack roll) (1d6), Critical Range 18-20, Critical Damage (Max) * War Axe: One-handed Weapon, Slashing Damage (1d8), Critical Range 18-20, Critical Damage (Max) * Great Axe: Two-handed Weapon, Slashing Damage (1d10+2), Critical Range 18-20, Critical Damage (Max) Chain Group Chain weapons can also be mounted onto the hilt of any One-handed weapon, excluding weapons from the Fist Group. Mounting a chain in this fashion so reduces the reach of the chain to 5 feet, but grants a +2 bonus against disarm attempts. * Razor Chain: Light Weapon, Slashing Damage (+2 to attack roll) (1d6), Critical Range 18-20, Critical Damage (Max), Reach (10 feet) * Spiked Chain: Light Weapon, Piercing Damage (+2 to attack roll) (1d6), Critical Range 20, Critical Damage (x3), Reach (10 feet) * Weighted Chain: Light Weapon, Bludgeoning Damage (+2 to attack roll) (2d4), Critical Range 20, Critical Damage (Max), Reach (10 feet) Fist Group * Clawed Gauntlet: Light Weapon, Slashing Damage 18-20 (+2 to attack roll) (1d6), Critical Range 18-20, Critical Damage (Max) * Spiked Gauntlet: Light Weapon, Piercing Damage (+2 to attack roll) (1d6), Critical Range 20, Critical Damage (x3) * Steel Gauntlet: Light Weapon, Bludgeoning Damage (+2 to attack roll) (2d4), Critical Range 20, Critical Damage (Max) Flail Group * Harvester's Flail: Light Weapon, Bludgeoning Damage (+2 to attack roll) (1d6), Critical Range 20, Critical Damage (Max), Reach (10 feet) * Dire Flail: One-handed Weapon, Bludgeoning Damage (2d4), Critical Range 20, Critical Damage (Max), Reach (10 feet) * Hydra Flail: Two-handed Weapon, Bludgeoning Damage (2d6+2), Critical Range 20, Critical Damage (Max), Reach (10 feet) Hammer Group * Battle Hammer: Light Weapon, Bludgeoning Damage (+2 to attack roll) (2d4), Critical Range 20, Critical Damage (Max) * Warhammer: One-handed Weapon, Bludgeoning Damage (2d6), Critical Range 20, Critical Damage (Max) * Dire Hammer: Two-handed Weapon, Bludgeoning Damage (2d8+2), Critical Range 20, Critical Damage (Max) Mace Group * Mace: Light Weapon, Bludgeoning/ Slashing Damage (+2 to attack roll) (1d8), Critical 19-20, Critical Damage (Max) * Warmace: One-handed Weapon, Bludgeoning/ Slashing Damage (1d10), Critical 19-20, Critical Damage (Max) * God's Fist: Two-handed Weapon, Bludgeoning/ Slashing Damage (1d12+2), Critical 19-20, Critical Damage (Max) Morning-star Group * Spiked Club: Light Weapon, Piercing/ Bludgeoning Damage (+2 to attack roll) (1d8), Critical Range 20, Critical Damage (x2) * Morning-star: One-handed Weapon, Piercing/ Bludgeoning Damage (1d10), Critical Range 20, Critical Damage (x2) * Fiend's Skull: Two-handed Weapon, Piercing/ Bludgeoning Damage (1d12+2), Critical Range 20, Critical Damage (x2) Pick Group * Pick: Light Weapon, Piercing Damage (+2 to attack roll) (1d6), Critical Range 20, Critical Damage (x3) * War Pick: One-handed Weapon, Piercing Damage (1d8), Critical Range 20, Critical Damage (x3) * Dragon's Tooth: Two-handed Weapon, Piercing Damage (1d10+2), Critical Range 20, Critical Damage (x3) Pole-arm Group * Glaive: Two-handed Weapon, Slashing Damage (1d12+2), Critical Range 18-20, Critical Damage (Max), Reach (10 feet) * Maul: Two-handed Weapon, Bludgeoning Damage (2d8+2), Critical Range 20, Critical Damage (Max), Reach (10 feet) * Spear: Two-handed Weapon, Piercing Damage (1d12+2), Critical Range 20, Critical Damage (x3), Reach (10 feet) Sword Group * Short Sword: Light Weapon, Piercing/ Slashing Damage (+2 to attack roll) (1d6), Critical 19-20, Critical Damage (x2) * Longsword: One-handed Weapon, Piercing/ Slashing Damage (1d8), Critical 19-20, Critical Damage (x2) * Greatsword: Two-handed Weapon, Piercing/ Slashing Damage (1d10+2), Critical 19-20, Critical Damage (x2) Whip Group * Whip: Light Weapon, Slashing Damage/ Nonlethal (+2 to attack roll)(1d8), Critical Range 18-20, Critical Damage (Max) * Bullwhip: One-handed Weapon, Slashing Damage/ Nonlethal (1d10), Critical Range 18-20, Critical Damage (Max), Reach (10 feet) * Scorpion's Tail: One-handed Weapon, Slashing Damage (1d8), Critical Range 18-20, Critical Damage (Max) Category:Items Category:Equipment